


What Happens in Vegas Sticks With You

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake and Mindy get drunk and married in Vegas and have to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas Sticks With You

Drindy Vegas

 

Drake was looking into the bottom of his glass. It was empty due to the fact he couldn't stop drinking. He wished it was filled with scotch. The bartender cut him off and he wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be.

He was 23 years old and just got cheated on by his girlfriend of 4 years. He even had an engagement ring in his pocket for her. They had just moved to Las Vegas because he got a show at the Palms. Now he was drinking heavily trying to kill all of the bad memories.

(Mindy)

Mindy was very tired she was so fucking tired. She hated her job being a lawyer and making tons of money. She worked for the Monticito in Las Vegas. She has no social life and couldn't compete with all of these silicone bimbos.

Mindy walked to a bar off the strip and saw a face she thought she would never see again. "Drake Parker".

Drake looked up from his empty glass, "Hey you…you are…um Josh something".

Mindy looked at the bartender who put up eight fingers. "Shit Drake your wasted. I am Mindy your bother and I broke up a while ago".

Drake nodded, "I would go sleepy it off but the whore is at my house".

Mindy didn't know if it was a real whore or a nickname. It was Vegas after all, "Drake let's get out of here".

(Next Morning)

Mindy woke up with a splitting headache. 'I have never been this drunk. Where am I'? She opened her eyes to be greeted with bright light and a room she didn't recognize.

The room was all hearts and pink with rose petals scattered everywhere. "What the hell happened"? She tried to sit up but was caught by an arm. Mindy froze and looked down to see Drake Parker. "Aaaaahhhhhh"!

Drake clutched his ears and looked for the alarm but was face to face with Mindy instead. "Holy shit".

Mindy leaped out of bed thank god she was dressed. She looked to see she was wearing very skimpy underwear that she didn't buy. "What the hell did you do to me"?

Drake looked at her and pointed, "Me I don't remember anything and now I'm with my sworn enemy". Drake noticed there was something tiny on his finger. He looked and saw a small gold band.

Drake jumped over the bed and grabbed Mindy's left hand to see the twin of his ring. Mindy pulled her hand back not realizing she had it on, "What the fuck Parker"?

Drake was a loss for works and just pointed at his ring making her look at hers. "Aaaaahhhhhh"!

Drake was now pacing the room freaking out. 'How did I let this happen'?

Mindy looked around trying to figure out where she was. It looked like a honeymoon suite at a theme hotel. The thing that was weird is that there was a camera on the table. Mindy holed it up to the TV and yelled, "Drake let's watch this. Hopefully it will fill in the blanks or in our case blank".

Drake sat on the couch as Mindy hit rewind then play. There was static then picture it was of her and Drake in a casino. They were drunk off their ass and were on a roll at the craps table.

After an hour of winning Drake turned to Mindy and said, "I wanna get married".

Mindy just nodded, "Yeah we are winners wanna get married". The alcohol was obvious.

(Real time)

Drake looked at Mindy, "We are screwed".

Mindy just stared at the screen, "As long as we didn't consummate it we should get it annulled".

(Movie)

Now they were being married by Elvis. They were both standing at the alter…more like leaning against each other. The Elvis posed, "You may now kiss the bride thank you very much".

Mindy then attacked Drake's mouth with such a passion it shocked her.

(Couch)

Drake turned to Mindy, "That looked good". Mindy just punched his arm.

(Movie)

They were now in a stopped elevator. You could tell it was stopped because of the alarms going off. The camera was on the floor but pointing towards them. Drake had just ripped her shirt open and started to attack them.

(Couch)

Mindy paused it red faced and turned to Drake who was trying to hide his erection. "Let's just finish the video".

(Movie)

The next thing shocked them is that Mindy pulled down her panties and then undid his pants.

Drake took no time before thrusting hard into her with fervor. Mindy moaned and screamed every time Drake thrusted. After a couple of minutes he came inside of her and then got dressed.

(Couch).

Drake was shocked at how hard he fucked Mindy or his wife. "I guess we consummated the relationship".

Mindy scowled at him, "Not funny Drake we are screwed".

Drake chuckled, "No you were screwed against the elevator wall".

Mindy just glared hard, "We are getting this marriage over now. I don't want to be stuck with you".

Drake just crossed his arms, "That goes double for me".

After a few minutes of silence their eyes drifted to the screen to see them walking hand in hand. Mindy moved first and jumped on top of Drake and started to kiss him. She ground her hips into his feeling his erection rub her pussy which was already wet from the sex tape.

Drake was surprised but went with it. "Mindy". He whispered huskily as he started to undo her bra. She started to do the same.

When they were both undressed and without warning, Drake shoved his hardened member inside of Mindy. Mindy cried out as Drake started thrusting his hips with amazing speed and force. Mindy shut her eyes as tightly as possible and moaned through her teeth.

She couldn't fight the blush that formed across her cheeks as she felt her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust Drake made. Mindy's arms were pinned somehow; Mindy found her hands holding her thighs as Drake savagely thrusted.

"I-I can't believe it," Drake grunted between thrusts. "I'm fucking Mindy Crenshaw!"

"Moron, d-don't say things like that," Mindy barely managed to say. It embarrassed her to hear something like that, especially from Drake who was her husband.

Drake pulled back and thrusted deep within Mindy's pussy, causing Mindy to cry out. "You don't like to hear that Mindy? The sound of me wrecking your pussy".

'Wow Drake talks dirty. I like it'. Mindy blushed and screamed as Drake continued his relentless thrusting. She was enjoying it, but to admit it was shameful for her. "Yes Drake I love it. Please fuck me harder".

Suddenly, Mindy was rolled over quickly. She almost didn't have enough time to put her hands out to catch herself. Unfortunately for her, Drake continued fucking his wife less than a second after she did.

'God no,' Mindy mentally screamed to herself. 'This is my favorite position!'

Mindy's back arched, causing her to stick her bouncing breasts out as Drake thrusted deep inside of her pussy. Drake was slowly losing himself in the sea of pleasure. With each plunge, Mindy got increasingly weaker.

Mindy's arms began to shake violently under her own weight before they eventually gave out. Mindy fell onto her elbows, allowing Drake more leverage as he leaned further forward to go deeper inside her. Mindy clenched her jaw as tightly as possible, but eventually the pleasure got the better of her. Her mouth opened up, her tongue hung out and she moaned and panted heavily as Drake violated her.

"T-this feels amazing," Drake shouted. "Doesn't this feel good Mindy?" Drake leaned forward to look on Mindy face and he was rather surprised. Mindy's breasts were puffed out and her tongue hung out from her mouth. Drake grinned deviously then leaned back and continued thrusting as hard as he could. "You like this Mindy?"

"I love it," Mindy shouted. "Your dick feels so good Drake! I love it. I love it. Fuck me fuck me harder".

Drake snickered proudly to himself then continued pounding away. Mindy moved one of her arms underneath her body, using her index finger to play with her clit. Drake grunted with shock as he felt Mindy tighten around his member.

"M-Mindy," Drake choked out. "You're getting so tight!" Drake panted heavily as he thrusted as much as he could with Mindy squeezing down on his cock. Mindy let out a shaky moan as Drake groaned, tightening his grip around Mindy's waist. "I'm gonna cum now Mindy!"

Mindy either didn't hear or care. Drake thrusted his hips three more times before his hips bucked and his cock twitched. The rock star’s rod twitched violently before it started spraying Mindy's womb with his cum. Mindy's eyes widened as she felt Drake cumming inside her.

Mindy arched her back, threw her head up and screamed with the hot sensation that filled her womb.

Drake leaned forward, lying on Mindy's back as he continued little thrusts into her pussy, firing as much cum as he could. Mindy raised her arm up and turned her head, bringing hers and Drake's lips together as the boy filled her up with his hot cum.

"So much cum," Mindy moaned out. "This is the best"

"I'm not finished with you yet Mindy," Drake exclaimed as he pounced her again. "I'm going to fuck you until we are caught up for a husband and wife!" With that said Drake entered Mindy's pussy again and commenced fucking her.

Mindy sighed heavily as she watched Drake lying on the bed with a huge grin on his face. "Fucking amazing Mindy that was so good," Drake moaned out as drool poured from his mouth.

"Good lord," Mindy sighed as she looked at Drake's still hardened cock.

Mindy sighed again as she dragged Drake to the corner of the room. She sat Drake up against a wall, his cock sticking straight up in the air. She lied down on her stomach, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. Mindy wrapped her melons around Drake's cock and started to rub slowly, allowing the moisture of their bodies from the sex to act as a lubricant. She started to increase the speed slowly, feeling Drake's cock throbbing and heating up like crazy. Mindy blushed before Drake started to fire long strings of cum all over her face. Mindy closed her eyes and blushed even more as the boy's dick kept firing.

Mindy opened one eye, and realized that she was still rubbing Drake's cock. She quickly pulled away, leaning away from the boy who was still grinning and moaning to himself.

Mindy then got a string of cum on her finger, still blushing furiously. Her none of her exes ever heated up or throbbed whenever Mindy gave him a boob-job, or whenever she did ANYTHING for that matter. Not only that, but they were never able to cum this much before. She put her finger in her mouth and licked Drake's cum off, her face burning brightly with embarrassment. Hell, the Drake even tasted a hell of a lot better than anyone before him. Mindy looked at Drake's cock, and it didn't wilt in the slightest.

Mindy moved up to Drake than positioned herself in his lap. She had one hand on his shoulder, using the other to line herself up. Slowly, Mindy lowered herself, allowing Drake to enter inside of her. Mindy groaned through her teeth, surprised as could be at how big Drake was inside of her. Mindy went all the way down until Drake was completely inside of her. She started to breath slowly, trying to get use to the way he was inside of her in this position. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist. Mindy gasped and looked down, seeing Drake's hands grabbing her.

"What the?"

Drake started to thrust his hips upward, causing Mindy to cry out with shock and pain. Drake soon started to pound Mindy's pussy with all his might, driving Mindy crazy. Mindy placed her hands on the ground behind her and started to bounce, deciding it would be better than Drake hammering her pussy relentlessly. Mindy's eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she bounced, her breasts jumping up and down, on Drake's cock.

'H-how is it this feels so good!'

"Your pussy," Drake droned. "It feels so good"

Mindy blushed at Drake's word as her sex started to tighten around Drake's dick. She felt Drake's cock throb like a drum before it started firing again inside of her. Mindy threw her head back and screamed with ecstasy. Mindy lowered herself completely on Drake's base again and let him fire his cum inside of her.

Mindy didn't move an inch, but Drake's dick was firing endless amounts of cum inside her. Mindy moaned shakily as the last few rounds of cum went off inside her.

"Oh god that felt so good." Drake grinned and chuckled to himself.

(Another hour later)

Mindy was wrecked Drake had just blown another load inside of her and she was out of it. "Drake I feel warm inside".

Drake laid next to her and pulled her closer, "Mindy that was the best sex ever".

She just nodded noticing the feeling of cum seeping out of her pussy and onto the mattress. "Drake I have never had that kind of sex before. I love you".

Drake was shocked, "What about the annulment"?

She laughed, "Fuck that you made me feel a million times better than anyone ever did".

Drake smiled at the compliment, "Does that mean you want to be my wife"?

She smiled, "Yes I don't want you to ever have sex with another woman again".

Drake laughed, "Then you better be ready to fulfill my every desire".

Mindy just kissed his neck and huskily whispered, "Yes everyone I want to have a permanent limp".

He kissed her temple, "I will do that". They both laughed and took a quick nap before going back to the casino.

(Casino)

"WHAT"?

The guy at the chip cage repeated, "You guys won 2.4 million last night".

Mindy looked at Drake, "We are going to have a great marriage".

Drake nodded, "I want to spoil you like the princess you are". They made out as the guy cashed them out.

(1 year later)

Drake and Mindy were living in a beautiful house with a white picket fence and son. Their son was conceived on their wedding night or day. They lived very wealthy off of the royalties from Drake and the wedding money.

Today their son was being watched by his brother. Mindy was wearing a sexy bikini knowing Drake was coming to the bathroom. When they designed it Drake made sure they could have sex on every surface. There were even some small benches. She quickly jumped in the shower to get wet knowing Drake would like it.

Mindy moved her right hand into her panties and put her fingers in her pussy. Drake came up behind her and started to rub her pussy as she fingered herself and with her other hand she reached her back and untied her bikini letting it fall onto the wet floor. Now she moved her hand to her unattended breast and started to rub nipple.

"Mm ah! I'm getting wet!" She moaned. Drake moved his finger into her pussy making her moan.

"I want you really wet." He said and started to finger in a fast pace. He loved it when his wife talked dirty.

"Ah… please… I'm really wet! Mm… please stop…I can't handle this!" She said in high pitch voice. She loved playing coy with Drake.

Drake started to feel her juice on his finger. Feeling that it was a little thicker than the water from the shower, he let his hand out. He grabbed his dick as it was barely getting erect.

"Can you slouch over a little?" He said.

Letting her hands go, Mindy slouched a little to the front as he still had a hold of his cock. Now fully erect he pushed himself forward using his tip to move her panties to the side giving him a view of her aroused pussy.

Mindy felt his tip at her entrance so she put her hands on her knees. Drake slowly entered his whole tip and then slid half his length in her, already feeling the tightness of her walls. Mindy grabbed on tighter, feeling his thickness as her pussy automatically closed in on him.

"Ah fuck!" She said as she felt him go deeper.

"Your pussy is fucking hot!" He commented. "Even after a baby you’re as tight as the day I fucked you".

Now that he had his whole dick in her, he grabbed her hips, pulled his dick a little back and thrusted back in a normal pace. Mindy still kept her hands on her knees but couldn't hold any longer. She needed to grab onto something so she can apply pressure and be able to last longer without giving in, but the bathroom being a bit too spacious the only thing she could latch herself onto is the wall ahead of her that's only a few feet away.

Trying to reach for it she stopped as Drake grabbed both of her tits and started thrusting in her. Her thought of getting to the wall soon went away as she felt him go in deep filling her out. She placed her hands on her chest as Drake thrusted in her.

"This feels so good. Your pussy is all wet and hot!" He said as he grabbed on tighter to her breast and thrusted in her faster

"Oh Drake! This is ah! Too much!" She said but he didn't pay attention.

Drake kept on thrusting faster into her pussy feeling her tighten up to the feeling of his cock. He thrusted faster, he was loving the feeling and the sound. His balls hitting her thighs every time he pushed in and the moan he got every time he felt her tighten up.

"Fuck this feels so good… feels like my dick tensing up!" He said.

"AH! AAHHH! DRAKE I CAN'T HOLD UP! I CAN'T HOLD UP!" She said as she finally came. Drake felt her cum at the tip of his dick and soon going down along covering his length with her cum and coming out of her pussy slowly going down her legs.

Mindy gave out and let her body loose leaving Drake to hold her weight as he kept on going.

Drake grabbed her tits harder in instinct as he was not able to hold up anymore and came inside Mindy, filling her up as it went further in.

Mindy fell to her knees as her legs gave out. She was starring at the floor as the water came washing her body as she was on her knees till it stopped pouring. She looked up and there Drake was in front of her blocking the path of the water. She looked at his cock as it was down.

"I want to know how good you can be with your mouth." He said as he looked down on her. Mindy loved oral even a year later she always did it for him.

Mindy raised her body as she was still on her knees and grabbed his dick feeling it kind of strong. She started jacking him off and soon felt his length get harder and harder the more she moved her hand. she looked it now as it was longer and put the tip in her mouth while looking up to make sure Drake was okay with it. Feeling the tip in her mouth she licked around it as if she wanted to wrap her tongue around it. After a few licks she slowly went down on him as his dick went more in her mouth. Drake felt her tongue at the bottom of his cock as it slid down.

Mindy started sucking his dick and with her hand that had a hold of it she started twisting it up and down as she took his dick in and out of her mouth making sure it was covered in her saliva.

"Mm… baby you're dick taste great!" She said.

"…and you're not so bad with your mouth." He said as he grabbed her head and took his dick back in her mouth.

"Mngh! Mm! Mmngh!" Mindy quickly took his dick out of her mouth to catch her breath.

Now with a new breath she let go of his cock and grabbed the back of his thighs, took her tongue out and slid his dick in her mouth going deep as it went in to throat. Her gag reflex kicked in making it much easier for her and now she was deep throating him. Mindy started pushing his thighs toward her body to sink him in more which drove Drake crazy as it went in and out.

"Your mouth feels so good! I think I'm about cum!" He said taking his hand off the back of her head.

Mindy took his dick out of her mouth. "Please cum on my face." She said as she took out her tongue.

Drake started masturbating in front of her face as she waited for him. In just a few seconds he was about to cum.

"Fuck here it cums!" He said as his first shot got her in the left eye and soon more started coming out getting her whole face as he kept on going.

Drake stopped and looked at Mindy as she now opened her eyes and starts licking cum off around her mouth.

She finished cleaning her face and got up facing Drake. She loved the taste of her husband.

"We're not finished yet." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to a room bench. She raised her right foot and placed it on the bench and leaned forward so she can use her two hands to be stable. Drake getting the idea grabbed his cock and entered her pussy. With the feeling of her walls he slowly started to get erect.

"My legs won't give out on me so easy this time so you better fuck me hard! Make me really wet!" Mindy said looking back at him.

Drake grabbed her hips and started thrusting fast showing Mindy his answer or more like making her feel his answer.

"OH YES! AWW YES! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME LIKE THAT… FUCK ME REAL GOOD DRAKE!" Mindy screamed as Drake was doing his work.

"I'm gonna get this pussy really wet!" He said as he thrusted harder and faster into Mindy.

"AW YES! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed. Drake started thrusting in harder going deeper in every time.

"AH! AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed feeling the tension. "FUCK I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Mindy screamed as she came surrounding Drake's cock working as lube for him.

"FUCK! DRAKE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She said as more cum started coming out. As her hands fell her only support know was her elbows. 'Crap these benches are too small. My hands will slip with the sweat coming from my face. Got to find a way to be stable.' She thought.

She spreads out on arm to the side and soon surrounded it with paper to make it longer till it reached the wall and she did too with her other hand know using the lockers as her support for balance.

Drake seeing this as her new way to maintain herself he started pounding her faster as you can hear his nut sack hitting her thighs every second making them wiggle.

"OH GO-OO-OOOD! DRAA-KKEE! I-I CA- CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She screamed.

"Are you serious? You're not even that wet yet! Like you said you wanted me to get you really wet so that's what I'm gonna do!" He said not even slowing down. She was super sensitive after the baby which made the sex even better.

Drake kept at his same pace not considering taking one short break. Mindy couldn't handle it as her hands felt like giving out even her whole body felt like giving out.

"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed as her juice came out once more making it harder for her to hold up.

"Fuck yeah! Look how wet you are! Don't you hear that wet nasty sound?" He said to her as she silenced herself for a bit and she actually heard kind of a *splotch* sound.

Mindy thinking of a way to make him cum she dropped her leg from the bench and was know on both of her legs to end the ease of him fucking her faster as she started to get tighter on him.

"Oh! Fuck! THIS FEELS GOOD!" She screamed again. "OH GOD! I THINK I'M COMING!" She said as a few seconds later she started to cum again as it was flowing out of her body.

"Gotta love this feeling! You're pussy is getting tight I can feel your walls all around my cock!" He said still in the same pace. Mindy kept on cumming. She collapsed onto the bench as both of her hands were swinging each side of the bench.

Drake's dick slid out of her pussy as she fell to the bench. "I gotta say it was really hard for me not to cum, all that wetness almost had me about to blow."

"P-please*pant* don't stop! *pant* cum in*pant* me again." She said looking back at him.

"Alright then, think you can raise your ass up to the air?" he said and Mindy raised her arms to get on her elbows and knees to raise her ass up in the air.

Drake grabs her by her thighs and enters his cock again in her pussy feeling it very wet from the secession. "Damn you're really wet! This is gonna be easy babe." He said grabbing her thighs harder as he started fucking her again thrusting into her pussy as she kept it up in the air. As he is fucking her he starts to squeeze her thighs making her pussy tighter.

"Drake! Please don't stop! Keep on fucking me baby!" She said as she looked back and placed her arm on her ass cheek.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said as he kept on thrusting into her.

"Please cum in me!" She screamed feeling this tense emotion once more.

"Fuck! Mindy say it! Say where you want me cum!" He said to her.

"Please cum in my ass Drake!" She responded.

Drake pulled out then filled her ass. "Aahh Fuck Drake slowly". Drake finally came inside of Mindy filling her up, her ass felt so hot with his cum sloshing around in her bowels. Drake slid his dick out and looked at it as it was dripping of both of their juice.

"Hey Mindy! Why don't you try this out?" He asked as he moved up to her and put his leg over the other side of the bench now standing in between them facing Mindy.

She raised her head to look at his cock hanging full of their cum. Mindy opens her mouth letting him enter his cock in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and starts moving her head making him suck his dick again. Mindy was surprised but kept at it and looked up to him as she sucked his dick.

Drake started to cum in her mouth which surprised Mindy of how quick he came. Her mouth got full and Drake slid himself out as his cum started coming out of her mouth to her chin. She started sucking it up and getting the some on her chin.

Drake used his finger to scoop it up into her mouth. She looked at him and moaned sexily. "God Drake that was amazing".

Drake laid on the floor and said, "Yeah it’s good to get some alone time. I also love you Mindy Parker". He looked at her face and still saw some cum residue on her face but didn't care. He kissed her.

When they finished kissing she smiled, "Drake I love you so much". They cuddled on the bathroom floor remembering all of the good times.

End

The last lemon was from a series of hot one shots my other story. I just wanted to add another lemon.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
